Some surgical procedures involve the drilling a hole in various tissue, such as bone. However, determining drill depth into such tissue during a surgical procedure can be difficult. This can result in errors associated with the drilled holes, such as the holes being too deep or not deep enough. In addition, determining drill depth can be time consuming due to, for example, the surgeon having to remove or back the drill out from the hole in order to determine the depth of the hole formed by the drill. If the hole depth is not of sufficient depth, the surgeon may have to re-insert the drill into the hole and continue drilling until a satisfactory hole depth is formed in the bone. Hole depths that are made too deep can result in complications and can require additional drill holes to be made. This can result in prolonged surgical procedures, as well as increased costs and recovery times for patients.